wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Danthony/Gallery
Gallery AnthonyandDorothy3.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggle Time" AnthonyandDorothyinYummyYummy.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Yummy Yummy" Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)102.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in pilot episode AnthonyandDorothyin1994.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in 1994 concert AnthonyandDorothyinBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Big Red Car" AnthonyandDorothyinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Wiggles LIVE" DorothyandAnthony.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wake Up Jeff!" DorothyandAnthonyinWiggledance!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggledance!" Anthony,DorothyandtheAudience.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and the audience DorothyandAnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Wiggles Movie" DorothyandAnthonyinDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Let's Wiggle" TV Series FunnyGreg64.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Funny Greg" Anthony'sSuperheroDream21.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Anthony's Superhero Dream" DorothyandAnthonyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Yummy Yummy (re-recording)" AnthonyandDorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggle Time (re-recording)" DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Wiggles Big Show" AnthonyandDorothyinTootToot!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Toot Toot!" PuppetAnthonyandDorothy.jpg|Puppet Dorothy and Anthony AnthonyandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Wiggly Big Show" deleted scene AnthonyandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Wiggly Big Show" AnthonyandDorothyinDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Dancing" Family28.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Family" DorothyandAnthonyinMovement.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Movement" Directions53.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Directions" TheBody94.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Body" DorothyandAnthonyinCommunication.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Communication" DorothyandAnthonyinImagination.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Imagination" DorothyandAnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" DorothyandAnthonyonTheTodayShow.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony on "The Today Show" DorothyandAnthonyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Hoop Dee Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" DorothyandAnthonyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggly Party: Live in Concert" ButterfliesFlit-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggly Safari" DorothyandAnthonyonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony on "Good Morning Australia" DorothyandAnthonyinWiggleBay.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggle Bay" AnthonyandDorothyinNewYorkCity.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy in New York City DorothyandAnthonyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Space Dancing" DorothyandAnthonyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" DorothyandAnthonyinTVSeries3.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series AnthonyandDorothyinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Cold Spaghetti Western" DorothyandAnthonyonCBS.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony on CBS DorothyandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Live Hot Potatoes!" AnthonyandDorothyinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in Wiggly Animation DorothyandAnthonyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Sailing Around the World" AnthonyIsBlue24.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in electronic storybook: "Anthony Is Blue" Dorothy'sDanceParty-TVPrologue.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in Series 2 of "The Wiggles Show" TV Series DorothyandAnthonyatManlyBeach.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony at Manly Beach DorothyandAnthonyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" AnthonyandDorothyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" DorothyandAnthonyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Little Rock" concert" DorothyandAnthonyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggledancing! USA" DorothyandAnthonyonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony on "Carols in the Domain" AnthonyandDorothyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Racing to the Rainbow" DorothyandAnthonyinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" DorothyandAnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggledancing!" AnthonyandDorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Getting Strong!" DorothyandAnthonyinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Pop Go the Wiggles: Behind the Scenes" DorothyandAnthonyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Pop Go the Wiggles" DorothyandAnthonyatWigglesWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony at "Wiggles World" theme park AnthonyandDorothyatSixFlags.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony at Six Flags Dorothy,AnthonyFieldandhisFamily.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and his family DorothyandAnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" DorothyandAnthonyonTheBonnieHuntShow.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony on "The Bonnie Hunt Show" DorothyandAnthonyinBigBigShow!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Big Big Show!" AnthonyandDorothyinWigglyWaffle.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggly Waffle" DorothyandAnthonyinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" DorothyandAnthonyatDreamworld.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony at Dreamworld DorothyandAnthonyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Big Big Show in the Round" DorothyandAnthonyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Wiggly Circus" concert AnthonyandDorothyintheAudience.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in the audience DorothyandAnthonyinLet'sEat!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Let's Eat!" DorothyandAnthonyonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" DorothyandAnthonyinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Australia Day Concert" DorothyandAnthonyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Ukulele Baby!" DorothyandAnthonyinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Ukulele Baby!" concert DorothyandAnthonyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "It's Always Christmas With You!" DorothyandAnthonyinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Big Birthday Show" DorothyandAnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Surfer Jeff" AnthonyandDorothyinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Getting Strong!" concert Anthony,DorothyandDrFionaPelly.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Dr Fiona Pelly AnthonyandDorothyinCelebration!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Celebration!" DorothyandAnthonyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" DorothyandAnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Taking Off!" Anthony,DorothyandGregPage.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Greg Page AnthonyandDorothyinLiveStudio.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in live studio AnthonyandDorothyinTVSeries7.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series DorothyandAnthonyinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Taking Off!" concert DorothyandAnthonyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in "Go Santa Go!" Category:Galleries Category:Friendship Galleries